Destiny (Episode 6.1)
NV02-06 - Machine Critical Mission 5 (storyline cinematic 6.1) by microprocessore e nevelatte Missione 5: Destiny Agent Gray: Operative, Meillak has been terminated by Unlimit soldiers, after refusing to surrendering himself to us. We had hoped that his knowledge of Caboclo's research into Anome's past might reveal a clue to Anome's current location. Meillak's dying message was "choice" The meaning of this message - aside from his having use the word several times in the messages he left you recently - was unclear, until now. An anonymous bulletin post, titled "Caboclo," following the pattern of his previous postings, has just appeared, it's contents encrypted. The decryption key was "Choice." As usual, the message contained a set of coordinates. Proceed to the indicated area and investigate. Operator: I've got a but of an electronic signal in there, but it's pretty faint. Operator: Aw, bag it; there's nothing there. That signal I thought I had was just background noise. I don't get it; I thought Meillak wanted to help us get Anome for slaughtering Meillak 's pal, Caboclo. Is Meillak screwing around with us now that he's dead? Speaking of which, isn't it kind of creepy that this is all still happening after his own death? Agent Gray: Mr.. * Surname * Bluepill, we know that Meillak used every means possible to avoid interception of his messages by Unlimit. It appears that "Choice" was what you call a "red herring." A network trace of the bulletin board post has revealed that it originated at a heretofore-hidden private network hub. Meillak must have feared that Unlimit could have overheard his final word, and counted on our unmatched network resources to uncover the true solution to his puzzle, hidden from his Unlimit enemies. You are now being sent to the correct destination. Operator: There's a hefty network running through every wall in that place, * soldier *. Meillak was a wired! That must have been his real base of operations. Computer: ''' RSI confirmed. Running ... ------------------------------------ Hello, * soldier *. I will be dead by the time you read this. I want to let you know, Captain, that I always counted on your insight. Thank you. -------------------------- Completed. > _ '''Operator: "Thank you"? That's it? He said he'd have one last message for you, brings you to his home, and it was just to say "thank you"? I can not believe it! I don't believe this guy! Why, if he wasn't dead, I'd-- 11.50.46 Agent Gray: 0.041 seconds after you read that message, operative, another anonymous bulletin board message with strongly encrypted contents was posted and detected by our spiders. Our attempt to decrypt it with every possible combination of words in his "thank you" message has failed. At this time, I fail to see - Yes? Indeed; his calling you "Captain" recalls his mention of a belief that "we are captains of our own destiny" in the message he left for you in which he predicted his own death - a piece of "poetic license" of the kind that you humans are so fond of- Eh? "Destiny"? Very well, operative; it appears to be a questionable leap in logic, but I will check ... ... "Destiny" has decrypted his bulletin board post. It contains nothing but the word "Life," but we have traced the network origin successfully. Proceed, Mr. * Surname * Bluepill. Operator: Psst! I don't think Gray's very good at the poetry! Bingo! We have a simulacrum reading in there. Wait a sec, that looks like--nah, couldn't be... Operator: It is! Anome's simulacrum! What's that bucket of bolts doing there? Something about it looks weird... Anome Simulacrum: This ... is ... Meil-lak ... Fol-low... Anome Simulacrum: Fol-low... Operator: Hahaha! Meillak has hacked the Anome's own simulacrum ! Hahaha! Oh man, I swear that almost makes up for him to hacking an Agent. Uh... I think it wants to follow you outside. Agent Gray: That simulacrum is attracting Unlimit attention for obvious reasons, operative. However, it seems as if it is trying to direct you somewhere. I have marked the projected destination for you. Scanners indicate that there is a working computer there. Make sure that the simulacrum arrives intact. Operator: I'm reading a dormant sleeper in there. Maybe we need the simulacrum to activate it. oh man, I crack up every time I get a scan of that thing-- it looks so dorky! Operator: I just detected a power fluctuation in that computer system. I think-- Unlimit! We can't let them see his message! Take them out! Unlimit Reactor: This is going to be rewarding on so many levels. Anome Simulacrum: E-lim-in-ate... Un-lim-it... Operator: All clear! Good thing that the Simulacrum could get a few shots. That computer just lit up. Computer: You've done it, as I knew you would. I meant what I said about destiny, * soldier *. I've found mine. Will you find yours? It comes down to making the right choices. I trust the irony of my final piece of security hasn't been lost on you. It will have made things a little hot for you, perhaps, but the satisfaction I have had of picturing his forces shattering on his own overpowered likeness of himself has been incredibly fulfilling. Caboclo's final message... Once you've read it, you'll understand the sacrifices we made. And why we made them. Life isn't always pretty, * soldier *, but destiny... Destiny is beautiful. Operator: Another terminal just sprang to life in there, * soldier *; that must be it- Caboclo's final message. I don't see what it could be that would really help us, though. More about of Anome's mother fixation? Maybe he wets his bed? Interesting stuff, sure, but ... Computer: ''' Caboclo Message 5 Stop him. He is in the building above the Hardline Creston Heights North, on the balcony. Kill him. But first, kill me. '''Operator: Oh. Yeah... Yeah , I think we can use that. I'm gonna upload a copy of that message to your inventory, * soldier *, so make sure you have some space free before you leave the area, or you won't be able to receive it. Operator: Like I said, make sure you have some inventory space freed up before you leave the mission area, or else you won't be able to receive this copy of Caboclo's last message that I'm going to upload to you. Agent Gray: I still fail to understand the significance of Meillak's last decrupted bulletin board post, Mr. * surname * Bluepill. "Life"? "Destiny"? There seems to be another riddle here that our systems have yet to decode. Regardless, thanks to that final message, we now know Anome's location; he is under surveillance as we speak. Make no move there yourself, operative; our project to deliver the kill code, based on Caboclo's research into Anome's past, is already underway. Anome's deletion... is predestined. *''Episode 6.1: "Four-armed Frenzy'' adam@whatisthematrix.it Category:Episode 6.1 Missions Category:Machine Missions (Episode 6.1)